


Love Like A Lullaby

by orphan_account



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slow Sex, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin makes Scooter take it slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like A Lullaby

* * *

Justin fucks the same way he plays the piano. Passionately skillful and unnervingly patient.

One would think that at only nineteen he would be rushed in his lovemaking and possess absolutely no finesse at all, but the actuality of it is that is Justin is the exact opposite. His fingers move over the piano keys in a way much similar to how they move over Scooter’s skin. Softly forceful, just enough to exhibit a reaction. He makes the piano let out a note; makes Scooter let out a moan.

It’s almost comical; the way that even when Scooter tops Justin is still the one in charge. He dictates the pace. And the pace is usually slow, much to Scooter’s chagrin. Justin is all about the slow exhalation and the most basic sense of feeling their bodies joined together. His eyes often flutter closed and every now and again he’ll say his lover’s name. “Yes,” Justin will sigh. “Yes, Scott, yes.”

In all honesty, Justin makes Scooter feel like he is the one who’s the bumbling teenager. For some reason he doesn’t quite know - and may never truly understand - Justin’s touch turns him back into that awkward, all-knees-and-elbows, man-child he was at seventeen when he lost his virginity to Julie Creshner after the Junior Prom. And what makes it worse is that Justin takes everything in stride, his face a perfect picture of silent acceptance even when Scooter pulls his hair a little too hard or accidently twists their intertwined bodies in a way that makes Justin stretch just a bit too much in one direction.

“I can’t wait anymore!” Scooter pants, his entire physical being crying out for release. He can feel it building up from deep inside him; a wrenching pull that makes his cock blurt out precome and his balls draw up close toward his body. Justin is so tight around him it’s almost unbearable. “Justin, please!” he begs.

“Hush,” Justin says in return, running a hand through Scooter’s short brown hair. “We’re almost there, I promise. Just a little longer.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Scooter chants under his breath. He holds on for as long as he can, then pushes just a little further until he feels Justin come around him. After that everything turns into a white hot sphere of energy exploding between the two of them. As Scooter finally comes down he can hear Justin’s voice in his ear, telling him how good he’s done, how much Justin loves him.

Then Justin asks, “So…. how long before you can go again?”


End file.
